wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Brooklyn Moors
Cambridge, Ontario, Canada |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2016-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Dynamo Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Elvira Saadi, Denis Vachon |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Brooklyn Moors (born February 23 in Cambridge, ON) is an elite Canadian gymnast. She trains at Dynamo Gymnastics under 1976 Olympic Champion Elvira Saadi. She is the 2019 Pan American Games floor exercise champion. She is the younger sister of 2012 Olympian Victoria Moors. Junior Career Moors made her elite debut at the Elite Canada in February, winning silver on beam and placing twenty-first in the all-around. Her international debut came at the Nadia Comaneci International Invitational in Oklahoma, where she placed fifth on vault and beam, seventh on bars, and eighth on floor and in the all-around. She went on to compete at the International Gymnix in Montreal, winning gold on floor and placing fourth in the all-around. At the Canadian National Championships, she won floor exercise gold, vault silver, all-around and balance beam bronze, and placing tenth on bars. In the fall, she placed seventeenth in the all-around at the Elite Gym Massilia in France. Senior Career 2017 Moors made her senior debut at the Elite Canada in February, winning bronze in the all-around and placing fifth on vault and floor and sixth on beam. She returned to the International Gymnix, winning team gold, all-around bronze, and placing fourth on vault and beam, and fifth on floor. In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing fifth on vault, sixth with her team, and twenty-seventh in the all-around. At her first senior Canadian National Championships, she won bronze on vault and placed seventh in the all-around and eighth on bars. In August, she competed at the Pan American Senior Championships in Peru, winning floor exercise gold, vault silver, uneven bars bronze, and placed seventh on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary, winning gold on floor and bronze on vault. In October, she competed at her first World Championships in front of a home crowd in Montreal. Despite a fall on balance beam, she qualified to the all-around and to the floor exercise final. She placed fifteenth in the all-around and was also awarded in the Longines Prize for Elegance. In the floor exercise final, she finished fifth. 2018 Moors started her season at the Elite Canada in early February, winning all-around and floor exercise gold and balance beam silver. In March, she competed at the American Cup. After scraping her feet on the ground on uneven bars and falling on both vault and balance beam, she hit a clean floor routine to finish seventh in the all-around. In May, she competed at the Canadian Nationals, winning all-around and balance beam bronze and placing eleventh on bars and floor. She was named to the Canadian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She contributed to Canada's fourth place finish in the team final - their highest to date - but struggled individually. Mistakes in the all-around and floor exercise finals caused her to finish last in both events. 2019 Moors was slated to competed at the Birmingham World Cup, but withdrew with an injury in February.injury, Birmingham WC withdrawal She returned to competition at the Canadian National Championships in May, winning gold on balance beam, silver on floor exercise, and bronze in the all-around. She was chosen to compete at the Pan American Games in Lima, Peru, where she won silver with the Canadian team. She also made the uneven bars final, placing sixth, and the floor final, where she won the gold. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She helped Canada qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics and qualified to the all-around. She also had an interesting path to the floor exercise final. She initially scored high enough to qualify, but after her coaches filed an inquiry, her start value dropped, which took her out of the final. After she placed seventh with her team and fourteenth in the all-around, Belgium's Nina Derwael withdrew from the floor final, which allowed Moors to step in as the first reserve. She placed seventh. 2020 In February, Moors competed at the Elite Canada, winning floor exercise gold and all-around, uneven bars, and balance beam silver. Medal Count Floor Music 2017-2018 - "Cinderalla" by Alexey Arkhipovskiy References